


Preview: in-character: Iron Man 3

by candream



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Kenner's Preview of "Iron Man 3".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preview: in-character: Iron Man 3

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for "Iron Man 3", no Beta-Reader, translated into English
> 
> I hope this is not much "out of character".

Yeah, that movie was awesome. Honestly I have to say that it was by far the greatest movie of whole MCU.

I finally met Tony Stark. (Seriously: How awesome is that?) And I also had one important role in this movie. Yeah, sometimes I was kind of ... How can I say this? ... too much for Tony Stark. But in the end I think it was really good for this movie. Helping Tony with his panic attacks felt really good.

Sadly I wasn't able to join Iron Man for his "mission". But I guess it was only because Tony didn't want my Mom to worry too much about me.

I'm a bit disappointed in the ending. I really wished that I was able to meet Tony again. But nope: That seems not important enough for the writer. (Only joking here.) But at least I got my own little "Potato Gun Mark II". "Potato Gun Mark II" - seriously: what a cool name for this really cool roboter. [I better not add here what he has to do for me...]

So ... If you really have time and you want to watch a good movie: Watch "Iron Man 3". You really won't regret this. (And I'm pretty sure Tony would simply agree with this.)


End file.
